


Little Angel

by EzmEmily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Gabe and you get pissed, brief Sam and Dean and Cas, parents evening, teacher is a ass, you and Gabe see how your little darling is doing in school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Gabe go to your 3 year old daughter's pre-school parents evening</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Angel

 

"Sure is taking a while" Gabe moaned as he slumped in the chair lulling his head on the back of it, he look like one of those kids being forced to wait for a long time 

"Babe. Please sit up straight. She could call us in any minuet and you look like you need a steel rod to keep you up"

"Oh trust me sugar. I don't need no rod to keep me up" Gabe whispered in my ear taking a small nip making me squeak. Getting dirty looks from the other parents in the hall way 

We were both hear to see our daughter's pre-school teacher, it was parents evening and it was the first one for me and Gabe. I was a little nervous but I did not see reason to be. I knew my little girl was a good little girl. She was like a perfect mini clone of me and Gabe. She had my hair and a sort of mix of mine and Gabe's eyes. She did take after her daddy more than me, she had his same sense of humor and love for fun and tricks, not to mention his sweet tooth. Witch was not helped by the fact Gabe kept sneaking her cookies after dinner. But she did have a bit of me in there as well. She had my sense of seriousness and free spirited nature that was me. She was not just the kid of a archangel, she was the kid of a Winchester. I was the youngest of the Winchester siblings

I had our little girl 3 years ago. Our perfect little Erela. I can remember the day I told Gabe I was going to have his child. I thought he would take off and I would never see him again and I would have to raise our child by herself. I was carrying a Nephilim. They were seen by as all angles as abomination. a dirty little thing to be destroyed. Well almost every angel. Gabe was over joyed he was going to be a daddy. And he rocked the hell out of fatherhood. He doted on our baby, he spent all his free time away from angel and trickster stuff with our baby and me. I could see in his eyes he was so proud of her. And he was right to be so

Erela was a child every mother and father would be proud of. She would come home with Dean, Sam or Cas from pre-school telling them what she learned and all the things she drew today. She was very creative like her father and very good at drawing like me. She my be three but she was very smart. She often asked uncle Sam to read her more grown up stories. One time a walked in to kiss her goodnight and she was sitting in her uncle Sams lap listening to him read H.P Lovecraft or J.R.R Tolkin. Uncle Dean taught her things like if she would ever come across bullies in school, not that I was pleased with what I heard my older brother telling my child

"Ok now sweetie. If someone bullies you what do we say"

"I say I have a hunter uncle and if you touch me he'll kick your ass" 

Cas thank goodness taught her thinks like Enochian and her family's history. She did have over a thousand aunts and uncles and a grandfather that she may never see or hear from. She knew what she was, she was told when she was deemed old enough to understand, like I said she was very smart so she understood she was not like a normal human child

"Mr and Mrs Vadar" Said a woman with red glasses on 

"Yeah that's us" I said getting up from my chair raising Gabe with me 

We both walked into the classroom and took our seats at the teachers desk. She didn't even look up as we came in the room, just kept of scribbling things in notebooks and passing them from one pile to another. She ignored me a and Gabe for a full ten minuets before she took off her glasses revealing her beady little eyes, they could have been eyes. They looked more like a cockerels eyes embedded in a woman's face. She had a face like a prune and thin greyish hair. 

This must be that teacher that Mrs Boast that Erela had told me about. The days that Cas or Gabe had brought her back home to the bunker or the times when I would go and get her she would sit in her car seat playing with her thumbs and not talk. She told me one time about how she was a horrible lady, always shouting and yelling for no reason. And even one time called her a liar 

"So your miss Erela's mother and father are you"

"Yes. I'm Y/N and this is my husband Gabriel"

"Yes well." she said looking over me and Gabe with an unimpressed look before she spoke again "I am the pre-school teacher for your child and I will have to say she is most....odd"

"What do you mean odd?" I asked. What did she mean about my child being odd

"I think she is a rather strange child for her age. She does not seem very interested in playing with other children and I find her work in class is far fetched"

"Well" Gabe cut in "My little girl tells me that the other kids here bully her. She says they pick on her because ...well pretty much every flaw they can find. But I tell you there are no flaws in our child. She also tells me that she comes to you about the other kids and you never do a thing about the bulling"

Gabe was right of course. Erela has come home saying that she is being picked on but she never told me it was this bad

"Well sir I can say that she has never come to me about anything"

"Are you calling her a lair" I hissed

"I think I can say that by showing her work to you. I had the children make a sketch story book of their family's, and this is hers, I got the idea from the YouTube videos. Draw my Life"

Mrs Boast gave me a Gabe a thick book with bits of paper sticking out, there was a faint smell of glue, gel pens and crayons. We opened up the book and smiled

Erela has drawn all of us in her little book.

*My name is Erela and this is my mummy and daddy* it said next to the drawing of her and me and Gabe. Each page there was something different 

*These are my uncle Sam and Dean. there job is to get rid of all the bad things in the world so they don't hurt people. My mummy does this sometimes with them*

*This is my uncle Cas. He works with my uncles and mummy too* I smiled she really got Cas down to a key. Including the black wings and halo *My uncle Cas is not a normal man, he's like my daddy*

We turned over the page again

*This is my uncle Balthazar. I don't see much of him since he's busy a lot but when I do he always has presents for me. That's my aunt Charlie. She's my mummy's best friend and she likes to watch movies with me and mummy and daddy. Auntie Charlie works with my uncle Dean and Sam, but sometimes she goes back to Oz with this lady, when she comes back she tells me all about her adventures*

I could not help but smile at my daughters wiggly red crayon handwriting and her rather good drawings of our family. I glanced over at Gabe who's grin was ten miles wide and his eyes showed such pride and adoration as he studied the pages and gently traced the crayon drawings. I swear I could see tears in his eyes 

"As you can see" the teacher said pulling the book out of our hands before we finished with it "Utter nonsense"

 


End file.
